


Home

by afsalta



Series: Post-Episode Fics [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afsalta/pseuds/afsalta
Summary: Amelia gets home after her day at work. Set after 17x05.
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd
Series: Post-Episode Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051829
Kudos: 24





	Home

The door pushed open, Amelia walking through to see Link walking around the living room with Scout in his arms. She paused for a moment, resisting the urge to walk over to them and wrap them both up in a hug. “Hey,” she whispered, walking into the hallway. He looked up before smiling at her.

“Hey, welcome back.” He continued bouncing Scout up and down, slowly pacing around the area while keeping his distance. “He slept most of the time you were gone, and now we don’t want to go to sleep.” Amelia grinned, shaking her head slowly.

“I’m gonna go shower and scrub everything off of my body, and then I need a big hug from both of you.” He nodded with a grin across his face, watching as she quickly ran up the stairs, leaving him alone with Scout until she returned.

“Well, I showered in hot water and basically scrubbed my skin raw, so I think I’m all good.” Link shifted the baby onto his hip, walking towards her and wrapping her up into a hug with his free arm. She sighed, leaning into his body. “I was only gone for a few hours, but it felt like forever. I don’t know how I’m going to go back to work after the leave is up.” He stepped away, looking down at his girlfriend and kissing her forehead.

“We missed you too.” She took the baby from him, holding him tightly in her arms. “Especially Ellis, she had a rough day without you.” Amelia pouted as Link placed a hand on her cheek and traced his thumb along her cheekbone. “You’ve got a line across your face, from the mask.” Amelia glanced up at him.

“I can’t stand the PPE. Or the social distancing. Or anything about this.” 

“Let’s go to bed, just relax and then we can talk.” 

“I should go check on Ellis, first. Do you want me to put him down?” He shook his head.

“Nah, I got it. I’ll meet you upstairs.” Amelia padded up the stairs, tiptoeing down the hall towards her niece’s room. She knew that Ellis especially had been struggling with Meredith gone, something that was normally solved by extra attention from her Aunt. Light was creeping out from under the door as she pushed it open, seeing the little girl curled up in her bed, surrounded by her stuffed animals. 

“Hey, Elle. I’m home.”

“I thought you left too, like Mommy.” Amelia frowned and moved to sit on the side of the bed. 

“I just went to work, like normal. And Mommy didn’t leave, she’s just sick.” Ellis pulled her stuffed elephant close to her chest. Amelia placed her hand on her niece’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I was gone. I’ll be here tomorrow when you wake up, okay?” She ran her hand through the girl’s hair and smiled. “Goodnight Elle, I love you.” The girl turned over in bed, facing the wall as Amelia walked out, flipping off the light as she left and shutting the door. She paused for a moment while leaning against the door, her happy expression falling from her face. The door down the hall clicked as Link shut the nursery door, briefly looking up before noticing her expression.

“Let’s go to bed, cmon.” He took her had and led her down the hallway, laughing softly when she collapsed onto the bed as soon as he opened the door. “You want to get into pajamas?” Amelia groaned, standing up and quickly changing into a shirt and sweatpants. He walked towards her and placed his hands on her waist. “What’s wrong?”

“Ellis, she’s not doing well with this. Not that anyone really is, but she’s just constantly sad.” Link pulled away to look at her.

“I know.” He stepped back, changing into his pajama pants. He sat down against the headboard and held out his arms.

“How were the kids?” Link shrugged, pulling the covers up over his legs and settling down.

“They were fine, I helped Zola with her math homework and science project, and Bailey and I played T-Ball for a while. Ellis was a little upset so we had some crying and hugging time, but I’m pretty sure she just missed you.” The brunette smiled and laid down before placing her head on his chest. “And, Scout was out like a light after I fed him. He woke up just before you got home.” 

“I’m a little surprised you were so good with all four of them, alone.” He raised an eyebrow.

“You didn’t think I’d be able to handle them all?”

“No, just that they’re a lot. You surprised me.” Link ran a hand through her hair as she settled down against his body. 

“How’s Tom?” Amelia let out her breath and threw her arm over his chest.

“He’s stable, for now, but anything could happen. He was asymptomatic a few days ago, and now he’s-he’s not Tom. He was asking for David when they brought him in.” She paused. “I feel so helpless. We don’t know how to stop this thing, or even how to make Mer and Tom feel better and all I can do is stare at some scans and watch vitals.”

“Amelia, you’re doing everything you can.”

“I know. But Tom’s older, and I don’t know if he has the mentality to survive this. I was with him, after David died, and he was a complete wreck. I know this is different, but I’m worried he’ll give up and stop fighting. It’s not like people are the nicest to him here, anyway.” The brunette turned her head to look up at him. “I just don’t want to lose another person.”

“Oh yeah, what was this about you sleeping with Tom?” She raised her eyebrows.

“Did you not know?”

“No! I thought he was just your teacher and friend!” Amelia laughed quietly and tilted her head to the side.

“It was right after Owen and I got divorced. Just a one time thing. He was there and had just saved my life.” She watched Link’s expression soften. “You were jealous!” He shook his head. “Of Tom Koracick!”

“No, I was just confused!” She smirked at him. “Okay, fine. You just spend so much time with him-”

“Yes, I wanted to complicate the situation even more by sleeping with Tom, because whatever’s happening with him, Teddy and Owen isn’t enough.” He rolled his eyes while feigning annoyance at the grin on her face, turning off the light beside him.

“You’re ridiculous.” She set her head back down, smiling to herself as she snuggled into his body. “Goodnight,” he whispered, wrapping his arm around her body.

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is a little messy, but I wanted to post something anyway


End file.
